Feed the Birds
"Feed the Birds" is the seventieth episode and the twelfth episode in season 4 of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on January 12, 2018. Plot Summary Bird-enthusiast Mickey tries to feed a young bluebird who is repeatedly bullied by a flock of greedy pigeons. Synopsis Mickey is joyfully singing and feeding the birds in his backyard. One of them, a small blue bird named Tuppence, is desperately trying to grab a bread crumb, but is unable to. Feeling sorry for him, Mickey gives him a small stack of bread crumbs to eat, but is soon raided on by a flock of pigeons. Mickey is horrified, and berates the pigeons for being mean, but the pigeons simply laugh and mock him. Mickey, seeing that Tuppence is slowly starving, gets an idea, decides to make a personal bird feeder for him, which includes an assortment of bread crumbs, natural honey drip, citrus infused water, and a frozen yogurt bar machine. Tuppence thanks Mickey and prepares to eat, but is again raided on by the pigeons and kicked out. Mickey shoos them away, but they assemble and fly towards him like a strategic air raid, prompting him to grab Tuppence and the bird feeder and take shelter in the house. Once inside, Mickey proceeds to make lunch for Tuppence, and opens the refrigerator revealing the massive amounts of food. The pigeons attempt to break into the house before going down the chimney and raiding Mickey's home, where they kick both Mickey and Tuppence out of the house. They can only hopelessly watch as the pigeons gorge on all the food, mess up the house, and burn up Tuppence's bird feeder. Donald dances inside the house, Mickey is determined to teach those bully pigeons a lesson. Some time later, the pigeons are lounging around before a TV commercial is shown advertising Birdland that includes a hot tub, a chocolate fountain, freshly baked bread, and the hottest action films shown. Excited, the birds fly over to the location. Mickey invites them inside and they enter before realizing the entire thing was a set-up. The entrance is promptly blocked by metal bars and Tuppence presses an ignition button, revealing that the entire building was a huge rocket that shoots up into space. Mickey and Tuppence are finally at peace. At home, Mickey rebuilds Tuppence's personal bird feeder and they both enjoy a nice lunch, with Mickey singing a song about Tuppence, and how much he loves him as a friend. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Tuppence *Donald Duck (cameo) *Martian Robot (cameo) *Walt Disney (cameo) *Jafar (cameo) Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos — Mickey Mouse, pigeons *Tony Anselmo — Donald Duck *Illya Owens *Paul Rudish Trivia * This episode shares its name with the song of the same name from ''Mary Poppins'', ''a song which was considered Walt Disney's favorite. **The bird that Mickey tries to help is called "Tuppence", based on the lyrics to the song. *Mickey's dedication to Birdland is a reference to Walt Disney's opening day dedication to Disneyland. *Tuppence greatly resembles the baby bluebird that Snow White rescues in ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *When the pigeons are channel surfing, scenes of the Martian Robot chasing the woman around the UFO and a tripod from H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds invading a farm from Mars and Beyond, an image of Walt Disney and a scene of Jafar from ''Aladdin'' appear on the television. *When Mickey tells the pigeons "That wasn't very nice", the pigeons all laugh exactly like Max Hare from the Silly Symphony short, ''The Tortoise and the Hare''. *The scene where the pigeons don't let Tuppence have any crumbs resembles the scene in Cinderella in which the hens don't allow Gus to eat any of their corn. *During Mickey's commercial, Donald's inner tube from Beach Picnic can be seen. **Donald himself can also be seen partying with the pigeons inside Mickey's house. *The scene where the pigeons fly into Mickey's house through the chimney parodies Alfred Hitchcock's film The Birds. Gallery Tuppence-0.jpeg MartianRobotFeedTheBirds.jpeg WaltDisneyFeedTheBirds.jpeg JafarFeedTheBirds.jpeg DonaldFeedTheBirds.jpeg Tuppence.jpeg BreadcrumbsBreadcrumbs.jpeg ThatWasntVeryNice.jpeg|"Hey! That wasn't very nice!!" es:Feed the Birds pt-br:Alimente os Pássaros Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Featured shorts